


Yam

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: Inspired by this anon's ask on karolinadean.tumblr.com"I just saw a post on twitter that said “if deanoru were to have a daughter they would totally name her Amy.” And then someone said “no, not Amy. Maybe May for an anagram.” And I immediately thought Karolina and Chase’s dumb selves would 100% say Yam and be serious. Ugh, precious babies"
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	Yam

“Hey beautiful. There is someone here to see you”

Nico stirred in her sleep at the beautiful sound of her wife’s voice and when she opened her eyes the sight took her breath away. Karolina holding their newborn daughter in her arms, this was the first time she had really seen her. The labor had been long and exhausting and coupled with the painkillers and she barely remembered getting a glimpse of their baby and making sure that she was ok before passing out

Nico could only stare at the gorgeous picture that was her wife and her daughter. With shaking hands she reached out to their baby and she gasped in wonder when their daughter grabbed her finger with her tiny hand. Nico had to blink away the tears of happiness

“She is so beautiful” whispered Nico as gently cradled her baby

“Just like her mother” said Karolina as she snuggled next to Nico and their daughter.

Nico wanted to stay in this moment forever; she didn’t think she had ever been happier in her life

“What should we call her? asked Nico as looked up lovingly at Karolina’s face

“What do you mean?” asked a puzzled Karolina” We already named her. Don’t you remember?

“We did? I don’t ….” Nico’s memory was quite fuzzy

“Yeah. Remember I asked you if you wanted to call her Amy. You said that you didn’t want her to bear this burden. Then Chase suggested we use an acronym so that we can still honor Amy but without burdening our daughter too much” explained Karolina with a smile

“Oh ok…so we called her May?” asked Nico as she looked at baby May. It was a nice name. Nico had either a distant cousin or a distant aunt named May

“May? Huh didn’t think of that. That would have been really good. No we called her Yam” said Karolina with her trademark sunny smile

“…..Yam…..our daughter name is….Yam…..?” asked a stunned Nico

“Yeah isn’t it cute?” asked Karolina as she snuggled even closer to Nico

Nico took two very deep breaths and tried to center herself

“Hey Karolina. Why don’t you take…..Yam out for a walk. And could you send Chase on your way out?” she said while trying to remain calm

“Oh sure Nico. We will be right back” said Karolina as she gently took…Yam and kissed Nico

Just a minute later Chase came into the room holding a big stuffed giraffe and flowers(fake flowers of course since Gert had made her position on killing flowers for pointless social rituals clear)

“Hey Nico”said a grinning Chase as he handed her the enormous giraffe and put the flowers in a nearby vase” How’s the new momma doing?”

“Well Chase……can you come closer?”

“Sure Nico what do you….agu ughhg “

“SHE IS WONDERING WHY HER DAUGHTER IS CALLED YAM’ yelled Nico as she grabbed Chase by his shirt and brought him down to her level

“But …but you said it was an awesomely cool name” stuttered out Chase

“I SPENT TWENTY EIGHT HOURS IN LABOR AND WAS HIGH ON PAINKILLER CHASE!”

“…..my bad?’ said Chase with a nervous smile

“Ugh” said Nico as she let him go

“So I supposed this is a bad time to tell you that her middle name is Lasgna?”

There was a moment of silence before Nico grabbed the stuffed giraffe and went after Chase

“I’LL KILL YOU CHASE”

“I was kidding . I was kidding!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back to writing and this made me laugh so much I decided to use as inspiration :)


End file.
